A New Year's Suprise
by mbravesgirl7
Summary: Ten years later after a really bad year in the Seireitei, Rukia and Ichigo take it upon themselves to show the Seireitei how to celebrate the New Year. What happens when things get out of hand all thanks to Kisuke's mysterious potion? (Complete: Non-cannon)


**(AN) This is a little late, but oh well. One of my friends asked me to write a one-shot to include two of his favorite ships, but I was a little late for this around Christmas so I agreed to a New Year's one. Warning OCCness, but I hope you like it anyway. The world could use a little more IchiRuki! Happy New Year!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own _Bleach._ If I did, we'd have an IchiRuki ending!**

* * *

The Seireitei was sleepy today. On New Year's Eve of all days! Weren't they supposed to be celebrating instead of doing piles of paper work? Why wasn't New Year's Eve a big deal here? Maybe it was the possibility for them living hundreds of years, or maybe it was because the right person hasn't come along yet to introduce them to the real fun. But whatever the case may be, two Shinigami planned to introduce the world of the dead to the traditions of the world of the living after all these years.

Somewhere in the Seireitei, unseated Shinigami were passing out New Year's cards while the rest of the divisions were training, finishing up paperwork, or going on missions. Specifically, one little taichou was working hard to finish up everything early. Granted, she was also waiting on her fukutaicho. He could be a little slow at times with the paperwork, but Rukia knew that he would get it done sooner or later. Besides, they planned to celebrate tonight, possibility as well as break rules, but when is that ever new for them?

The best part about tonight was that Soutaichou Kyoraku was on their side! He already gave them his blessing for whatever Ichigo and Rukia had planned. The man could never pass up a good party with flowing sake and pretty women while the rest of the Shinigami couldn't pass up on the sake or free food.

Around one that afternoon, Ichigo appeared in the door way with a sly grin present on his face. "Are you through with your work, Taichou?"

"Of course, baka! I was just waiting on you!" Ichigo huffed, but he didn't let Rukia's insult phase him even if it did get on his nerves.

"I take it we still on for tonight, right?" He asked instead of retaliating. Ichigo knew they'd never leave the office on time if Rukia yelled at him because one thing would lead to another.

"You're growing smarter, my fukutaicho!" Rukia told Ichigo with a bright smile while her violet eyes held a hint of mischief. She knew where his mind went a moment ago.

"I've learned from the best taichou out there. What else is there to expect except brilliance?" He replied as he slowly walked across to her desk to steal a kiss.

Unfortunately, they were interrupted by third seat Kotsubaki Sentaro. The Shinigami was startled by seeing his taichou and fukutaicho in a lip lock. Everyone knew they were together, but it was still a shock to see them like that. "I'm sorry! Don't freeze me! Please excuse me!" Sentaro yelled as he started scrambling from the door. Nothing was scarier than his taichou using her bankai. She was small, but mighty!

"Kotsubaki, come back here!" Rukia called out to the nervous Shinigami. Ichigo straightened up by Rukia's side with a scowl forming on his face. "Don't scare him even more, Ichigo!" Rukia told him as she elbowed him in the ribs as Ichigo grumbled.

"Yes…Ta…Taichou?" Sentaro asked terrified as he stared at Rukia and Ichigo.

"You forgot to tell me why you came in here." Rukia told him in an icy manner. She figured a slice of normalcy that would help Sentaro deal with his fluttering emotions.

"Oh, yes…. Uhm… Kuchiki Taichou wanted me to deliver a message." Kotsubaki swallowed nervously. Byakuya didn't look too happy when he sensed Ichigo and Rukia's reiatsu together so he sent their 3rd sent to interrupt them. "You are expected at the manor without your bright haired fukutaicho at preciously 6 o'clock for dinner."

Rukia raised her eyebrow at his brother's demand. He was getting braver, especially after they told him the wonderful news. "Thank you, Kotsubaki. You are dismissed!"

"Hai, taichou!" He replied before fleeing the office.

"Well, that was unexpected." Ichigo stated as he watched in amusement.

"Don't be mean, Strawberry. It's probably because you proposed without asking for Nii-sama's permission. You know how he hates when you following the noble guidelines."

"Exactly, they are guidelines. What happens between us is not any of Byakuya's business. Besides, he's just mainly upset that he has to share you with me now." Rukia laughed at Ichigo's offhanded comment.

"What are you suggesting? We find him a date for New Years?" Rukia asked as laughter filtered throughout the room, but Ichigo nodded at her suggestion. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Seriously? He's going to kill us! It's already bad enough that we're the ones who suggested throwing the party in the first place!"

"He'll be too distracted by the lady I have in store for him to worry about us." Raven eyebrows shot up at Ichigo's suggestion.

"No. No. No. NO! He'll murder you before we can even get married!" Rukia told him in horror. "I want to get married to you, Ichigo! Don't make me marry Renji because you're dead!" She yelled.

"If you even think about that…" Ichigo grabbed Rukia around the waist pulling her to him. "He's going to die and any other man who looks at you that way will join him." He growled.

"Hai!" Rukia replied with a smile as she silently mumbled a kido barrier spell around her office. "Now, where were we?" She asked as she pulled Ichigo towards her. What could a few kisses hurt before they gathered supplies for tonight? Everything was already planned, right?

* * *

Six o'clock at the Kuchiki Manor, Rukia came down from her room dressed in a brilliant blue kimono with snowflakes decorating the sleeves with a white obi. She decided her appearance had to be flawless if they were going to pull this off on her brother tonight.

Byakuya smiled inwardly when he saw Rukia looking like the perfect princess of the Kuchiki Clan. He was thoroughly relieved at seeing her dateless. Kurosaki Ichigo was a pain in his ass. He couldn't always keep Rukia from her fukutaicho - or was it fiancée now- but he damn well will try.

Bright, violet eyes stared into grey ones to get his attention. She looked so much like Hisana, which made him extremely proud." Maybe Kurosaki wasn't so bad after all. He did choose Rukia." Byakuya thought.

"You look lovely as always, Rukia." Byakuya told her as a blush crossed her face. No matter how old you were, you blush when a handsome man gives you a complement.

"Arigatou, Nii-sama. You look handsome as well." Rukia replied as she bowed her head slightly. Now that formalities were out of the way, Rukia decided to sate her curiosity in his eyes. "Uh, Nii-sama…"

"Yes, Rukia?" He asked with a stoic expression on his face. Byakuya knew Rukia would be asking why he summoned her here sooner or later.

"What happened to the dinner tonight? Ami said that we are having a gathering instead. We normally do not host functions unless it involves the elders, so what happened?" She asked innocently.

"Soutaichou asked me to host the Gotei 13 New Year's Eve party here last minute." Byakuya glanced over at his sister. "I believe it was something you suggested to him." He watched Rukia for any sign of emotion to betray her answer.

"Nii-sama, I didn't suggest to have it here!" Rukia replied appalled. "I only suggested a gathering to increase morale and best wishes throughout the new year. I didn't say anything about having it at Kuchiki Manor! My goal was to have it in Division 1 where all the Shinigami could gather happily. It has been a rough year after all."

Absorbing her answer and finding no fault in it, Byakuya told her, "Whatever the case may be, you will stay by my side until this party has ended."

Rukia noticed his hidden warning. It caused her throat get extremely dry and tight, but she kept a blank slate on her face even though Byakuya was giving her the creepiest eyes that she's seen in the last 70 years. "Right…"

"What was that Rukia?" The tone of his voice caused Rukia to freeze. Did he suspect something?

"Yes, Nii-sama, I will stay by your side." She replied quickly with a nodded.

Pleased by this action, he gestured her to follow him. "Good. Now, come with me as I greet the peasants… I mean our guest."

* * *

The guest line to get into the manor was long. The cooks had food, sake, and a special punch that Ichigo slipped in earlier scattered throughout the main hall. In the back room, a band set up while fireworks were moved to the back patio. Overall, the party was set up nicely.

The first guest to be greeted were Renji and Ichigo. "Taichou. Rukia." Renji greeted them formally while Ichigo smirked.

"Good evening, Byakuya. Thank you for having us!" Rukia swore that she saw her brother's hand twitch toward Senbonzakura just a moment, but that had to be her imagination.

"Ichigo, I'll see you _inside_." Rukia subtly told him to leave before her caused a scene yet again. With a nod, Ichigo followed Rukia's order, which terrified her. He willingly left too easy. The man was up to something.

"Soutaichou Kyoraku and Fukutaicho Ise, it is lovely to see you." Rukia greeted them sweetly. Kyoraku winked at Rukia causing Nanao to hit him with her fan.

Instead of dissuading him, Nanao's hit made Ichigo appear in Kyoraku's line of sight. "Ah! I see the life of the party is already here!" Kyoraku smiled as he saw Ichigo waving at him in the back ground. Turning to Byakuya, he said, "Thank you for having this here, Kuchiki and little Kuchiki. You are serving the Seireitei well tonight!" Kyoraku said before he rushed off to try the fanatic looking drink in Ichigo's hand.

Nanao stopped for a minute bid her greetings and apologies to the Kuchikis before chasing after Kyoraku. Then piles of Shinigami flowed through the door. The rooms quickly filled with seated Shinigami, unseated Shinigami, factious, and fukutaichos. Rukia's heart was over joyed at the turn out, but she didn't let it show on her face. Byakuya could not be suspicious before he met Ichigo's match.

"Nii-sama, I am going to get a drink. Would you like me to bring you one as well?" Violet eyes fluttered at Byakuya as he withheld a sigh. Rukia knows that he can't resist her request when she makes that face at him.

"Yes, please bring me something, but you must return back to my side. Do not let me catch you with Kurosaki."

"Hai!" She replied as she walked away. Rukia stopped and spoke to guest, but the main one she was searching for had disappeared.

"Looking for someone?" A husky voice appeared in Rukia's ear.

She turned around to see brilliant orange hair. "Is everything ready?"

"Hai. I spiked the punch earlier so the affects should be taking place soon. Momo and Toshiro have the fireworks under control. Kyoraku will announce the fireworks in less than 30 minutes so make sure Byakuya drinks up." Ichigo told her.

"Great! So where is the punch anyway? I have to get back to Byakuya soon."

"Right here." Ichigo handed Rukia two glasses that magically appeared in his hand. "The right one is for Byakuya, and the left one is for you. Don't drink all of it! You know how you get when you have alcohol."

"I didn't hear you complaining last time, Strawberry." She countered. Desire reflected at her in amber eyes as he remembered.

"Last time, we had a house to ourselves on an island, midget." Rukia kicked Ichigo for his midget comment causing him to partially shake out of his lust induced state.

"Fine, Strawberry. But after the fireworks start, I'm not promising a damn thing." She said with a brilliant smile on her face causing him to forget his train of thought. "Oopss… I have to go! Byakuya is looking for me."

Rukia brushed past Ichigo as she rushed up to Byakuya who looked over her shoulder to see Hitsugaya standing where Ichigo was moments before. "I'm sorry, Nii-sama. I was held up because Hitsugaya Taichou was asking about some work questions."

"It's okay, Rukia. I thought I saw Kurosaki over there a minute ago." Byakuya stated.

"Oh, you must caught sight of Rangiku-chan's hair." Rukia supplied the first logical answer that came to her mind.

"Perhaps your right…" Byakuya muttered as he took his glass from Rukia's out stretched right hand. Taking a sip, he asked, "What is this wonderful concoction?"

Next thing Rukia knew, she watched Byakuya drink the whole thing in one gulp and took another from a servant. She gulped. "I don't know, but I will be sure to ask the cook so we can have it more often." Rukia told him with an easy smile. She wondered what Ichigo put in the punch to make it taste like that unless… No! Please, Kami, don't let her fear be true! "Drink up, Nii-sama! I'm going to talk to Momo-chan. She wanted some advice earlier, but I was determined to get back to you."

"Be quick! I feel like a dance coming on…" Byakuya grinned at Rukia. He GRINNED.

"Hai, Nii-sama." She replied right before she left. Halfway out of the room, Rukia heard Byakuya yelling at Shuuhei, Izuru, and Renji to grab some instruments and begin to play so everyone could dance.

"What the hell did you give him, Ichigo?" She asked quietly as she searched for her victim. He stood out in the mass of people with that stupid, striped hat on.

With Byakuya happily entertained for the moment, Rukia pulled the blonde haired man aside by the ear. "What did you give Ichigo, Urahara-san?"

"Who? Me, Kuchiki-san? I wouldn't dream of it!" Kisuke replied as he tried to hide his smile with his fan.

"Just tell me how bad is he going to get." Rukia told him. She needed to be prepared for the outcome.

"Actually, you should be asking that about everyone, Kuchiki-san, well maybe except for yourself. I know a certain strawberry who specifically requested your drinks free from the potion."

"Kami, Kisuke!" Rukia shouted. Quickly, she covered her mouth expecting everyone to stare, but they were all to entranced with each other or their drink.

"See! It works, Kuchiki-san. No problem. Now, let me go get Kuchiki-sama's surprise." He said with an evil laugh before he disappeared leaving Rukia bewithered.

A familiar sounding voice chanted her name flowed through Rukia's ears, but she was scared of her and Ichigo's impending death. A hand waved in front of Rukia's face to drag her out of her stupor. "What did you do, Ichigo!" Rukia asked as she grabbed Ichigo kimono and shoved him against the wall.

"Rukia, relax!" He told her as he tried to rub his hands up her arms. "Byakuya is distracted, and he'll have fun. He is already so mellow now."

"Who did you get as his date?" Rukia asked as a sick feeling settled in her stomach. She was seeing visions of purple hair and yellow eyes.

Ichigo only confirmed her fears. "Yoruichi volunteered for the job since she's bored."

Rukia started to hyperventilate. Byakuya always had a love hate relationship with Yoruichi. "He's going to kill you, then he's going to kill me! We're never going to be married!" Tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

"Yo, Rukia! You have to breathe! They'll be fine! See?" Ichigo turned Rukia's head gently dance floor. Byakuya was standing there swaying happily to the music with Yoruichi curled up in his arms all dolled up.

"Do you promise she will make him happy because I will kill you myself and bring you back if you screw this up, strawberry." Rukia growled.

"Yep. Now, come on! They're fixing to start the fire works." He pulled her to the open gardens and they climbed up in a large tree. They had the perfect view of the sky since all the leaves had fallen off the trees.

They watched the fireworks burst across the dark skies. Brilliant colors of red, green, yellow, blue, and purple streaked in all different directions. You could hear the crowd now as the loud sounds drew them outside.

Rukia snuck a look down to see her brother happily wrapped around Yoruichi. Then she glanced across to Kisuke. He was hidden in the shadows with Soi-Feng while a few feet from there were Ikkaku, Yumichika, Shuuhei, Kira, and Renji all piled up in a corner trying to get a better look at the fireworks or Rangiku, who was squeezing poor Hitsugaya to death while Momo pulled on his legs to free him. Kenpachi could be heard inside the manor challenging everyone he came across to a fight. While a few of the vizard taco's laughed hysterically and videotaped everything. The rest of the Shinigami were either paired off or sleeping in a corner thanks to the potion.

"Maybe we wouldn't die after all." Rukia commented as their goal had been achieved.

* * *

The next morning, the Seireitei was silent as a ghost town, except for Kuchiki Manor. Many people were still in a drunken slumber trying to recover from last night festivities. You could find Rangiku using poor Hitsugaya's torso as a mini-body pillow while Momo had a death grip on his legs still. Somehow, Shuuhei, Renji, Kira, and Ikkaku wind up in a dog pile with Yumichika laying on top like an ornament. Kenpachi was snoring loudly under a table with 10 knocked out Shinigami nearby. The vizards were found piled in a room where they were half dressed - the results of playing strip poker. On the large couch in his study, Byakuya was cozied up on Yoruichi. Finally, Ichigo and Rukia were found in her room, where they were the only ones who managed to find a bed. The only couple that wasn't found at Kuchiki Manor was Kisuke and Soi-Feng.

Kisuke's mysterious potions did wonders to mellow the crowd out after a year to stress and turmoil. The Shinigami kicked off this New Year as one for the record books - if everyone could remember it! All this chaos was thanks to the previous ryoka turned fukutaicho and the mad, genius scientist with a little help from the Seireitei's sweetheart. Now, the Seireitei never look at New Years the same again after this night.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Happy New Year! I hope you enjoyed the one-shot!**


End file.
